


Merry Keithmas

by saintsfan165



Series: Voltron Keith Oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, More Keith ships to be tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165
Summary: A variable oneshots of Keith/character that takes place during Christmas. Anywhere between modern times to canon divergence and everything in between.Ships to be added with each update.
Relationships: Acxa/Keith (Voltron), Allura/Keith (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Voltron Keith Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450153
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Keith/Allura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura invites Keith to finally meet her parents who live in London. He's nervous but knows that everything will turn out alright. 
> 
> But when things seem a little off with their relationship when they arrive, he starts to second guess it and them.

Keith was terrified to meet his girlfriend's family. Usually the first meeting was a stressful event, but the throw on top of that the fact that it was Christmas… yeah he was terrified. 

They had flown from Dallas, to Boston, to London, where her family and old friends resided. Allura had moved to the states for work three years ago when she turned twenty one, just after she graduated from college. About five months into her move to Dallas, she met Keith. 

A few of her co-workers had convinced her to come out with them to some popular bar and that's where she met Keith. He was serving them drinks from behind the bar. Pidge, her closest friend and co-worker was also good friends with Keith as well. Apparently their older brothers were close during their military school days. She introduced the two of them and they talked for a bit, exchanging pleasantries. It just so happened to be karaoke night and Keith, being a very popular bartender, was coerced by Pidge and Hunk into going up on stage and singing. Naturally Keith had chosen Champagne Supernova by Oasis, a seven minute song, in order to annoy his friends that forced him up there. 

But it only took those seven minutes for Allura to be enamored with him. His voice was stunning, and his looks were far from basic. He was the first guy that had caught her since her move. After the song, he was returning to the bar where a few girls came up to flirt with him and give him their numbers. Jealousy suddenly rose in her chest and she acted on impulse, something she had really only done once. And that was moving to the states. She ran up to him just as he was getting overwhelmed by the flocking women and planted a kiss on his lips and pulled him into a hug. "That was amazing babe. I love it when you sing." 

Keith was stunned but immediately played along. "Well of course. I love to sing for you, our love, our future." And he kissed her again to make sure the remaining girls got the message. It might have been pretend, but that kiss was the defining point in their relationship. Had they not kissed and realized just how perfect it felt to be in each other's arms, Keith wouldn't be here. Two and a half years later, finally meeting Allura's parents… as her fiance.

He had proposed back in August, and Allura being the planner she is, already had a date and their location ready by September. April 23. But before they got married, Allura insisted they met her family and her old friends by visiting during Christmas. Keith, being the guy he is, would do anything for Allura so he naturally agreed. 

If only he had an idea just how different Allura and his lives were before they met. 

Once they landed, they were met by a driver who offered to take their things and drive them. Keith had not expected that at all. "Coran!" Allura shouted, running to hug her old caretaker. "It's been so long, I've missed you. I hope you've been getting my letters." 

"Of course my dear Allura. Those letters you send me and the staff at the manor are cherished by us all. We were so excited to see you this holiday." Coran had looked behind Allura to see Keith standing there awkwardly. Who was to busy in disbelief to really pay attention. The word manor was really off-putting. "And who is this?" 

"Oh this is Keith. My… friend." And that's when it started, Keith should've seen it then, but he just chalked it up to jet lag and nerves. Surely, she had told everyone she was engaged. 

Unfortunately, it was a continuing theme. Upon arriving at the Altea Manor, every person Allura introduced Keith to, she introduced as her friend. By the time they reached her parents, he was sick of being called a friend. They were friends yes, best friends even. But their bond was so beyond basic friendship, they were lovers, partners, they were each other's future. And for some reason, friend was the word being tossed around. He wanted to walk up to her parents and introduce himself as her fiance, but he couldn't bring himself to cause a scene. He just figured he'd talk to her when they got to their room. But of course, they were but in different rooms. Allura was given her old room, and he was placed in the… friends room… on the other side of the manor… in the basement… With the help.

Not that Keith minded. The staff of the manor were his kind of people. He was never one to care much about wealthy, working class was his type of people. When he met Allura he has been working two jobs, as a bartender and a mechanic at his old mentors shop, working on becoming a firefighter. But now, he was a full time firefighter captain and it consumed a lot of time. The shifts were intense having spent close to four days a week at the station. But when he wasn't, he was all Allura's. 

But here in her home, he didn't feel like Allura's. He didn't feel like the love of her life, the man ,who come April, she would vow to spend the rest of her life with. He felt… like she was embarrassed of him. And he understood, her parents probably wanted her to marry some rich snob like Lotor whom he met just before meeting her parents. But even if he understood why she would be embarrassed, he didn't want to believe that she felt that way. He was a good guy, he treated Allura like she was a princess which in his eyes wasn't good enough, but most importantly he loved her more than anything. And he thought that was enough. 

But as the days went by he slowly realized that maybe it wasn't enough, that maybe he wasn't enough. Seeing Allura with her old friends and with her parents he realized he truly didn't belong in her life. There were so many people she had to entertain and talk with, politics she had to discuss, gossip she had to refute. And Keith, well no one bothered with Keith. It was as if he was invisible and he honestly believed it. No one but the help paid him any attention. Only a shy handmaiden named Romelle and the Coran, the chief of staff. It was through them that he learned all about Allura's life before she moved. Something that was always a touchy subject whenever he brought it up. But now he knew why. 

As much as Allura looked and acted the part of noblilty, she was always far from it. She always cared about everyone, whether it be the queen or her servants daughter when she was sick with a terrible virus. It always made her appear different, uncivilized; just for caring about people. She just wanted to make the world a better place for everyone, not just the ones who already had everything. He also learned of Lotor… and their past relationship. 

Jealousy was common with Keith. He'd always been a bit jealous when guys or even women hit on Allura, but he would never do anything in terms of acting on his jealousy. Unless he counted the extremely passionate sex they would have whenever that happened. Keith had always felt he had to prove he was good enough to be with her, but when things like that happened, well he had to give a little extra. 

But hearing of Allura and Lotor's story not only made him jealous, it made him furious. The fact that someone would claim that Allura is worthless and foolish to want to help people instead of working in politics, well he was going to do something about it.

It was a very regal dinner party on Christmas Eve that Allura's mother had worked very hard on planning for the past two months. At least that's what Allura had told him. But sitting there in the shadows listening to Romelle tell him about Allura and Lotor, it struck a nerve. The fact that this guy had the balls to just throw someone like Allura aside for being true to herself, he was enraged. He confidently walked up to where he was standing beside Allura as he told some pointless story about his weekend with some Earl or Duke of somewhere Englandy, Keith was too mad to really pay attention. And when Lotor turned his attention to Keith and cracked a joke at his expense, well that was the final straw. 

What started out as a would be cuss out ended up with a fist connecting with Lotor's jaw. "That's for thinking my fiance isn't worth it and foolish for doing what she believes in." He tossed in an extra knee to the groin, "And that's for my own self." 

He turned to see Allura's horrified expression, and he immediately regretted his words, not so much his actions. Allura had told him that she was going to wait and see what her parents thought of him before telling them they were engaged. That her relationship with her parents had been estranged since she left and she desperately wanted them to come to the wedding. And just then, he had called her his fiance and ruined it. 

Keith was ashamed that he ruined everything, he didn't even bother responding when Allura when she called out for him. He had decided that he just didn't fit in with Allura's life and she probably didn't even want to marry him after that outburst. And after the constant fighting they had done all week due to the secrecy and the fact that he felt that she was embarrassed or ashamed of him, he was certain they were over. 

He quickly packed his belongings and left the engagement ring she had returned to him after their first night there. "Keep it safe and then when they see how wonderful you are, they'll love that you're the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. It'll be marvelous." She had sounded so sure and confident that everything would work out well but now he knew it was ruined. 

And that's why he found himself sitting alone in Heathrow airport on Christmas Eve waiting for standby to New York. He was doing his best to keep the tears from falling, one of the traits he inherited from his mother; never let your emotions get the best of you. But it was hard not to be heartbroken. Nearly three of the best years of his life, the greatest thing that had ever happened to him… were gone.

He heard the clicking of heels approach him, but he didn't bother to look up. "You enormous, insane, ridiculous… fool. You think-"

"No Allura I didn't think," he interrupted, still not looking up at her. "And I'm sorry for ruining everything. Everyone was right, I don't belong here. I'm not good enough to provide for you the type of life you deserve." By now tears were flowing effortlessly down his face and into the ground below. "I thought that my undying love for you was enough… but I-" 

He was interrupted by a slap, a small, soft one, but a slap nonetheless. He rubbed his face a bit stunned she slapped him, they never once laid hands on each other in such away. But he knew he deserved it. 

"You just… you ran. Why?" She asked heartbroken. 

"Didn't you just hear me. I don't deserve you. You deserve so much better. You deserve-" 

"You're wrong," she dropped to her knees and pulled his chin to face him. "Keith… you're more than I deserve. You're everything to me I can't live without you and I don't know how I survived these people without you. The only thing that made this week, these people bearable was your presence. I could've easily been sucked back into this life style but I knew that I could never bring you with me. And if you weren't there beside me, then it wasn't worth it. Keith we're getting married in four months, I'm not just going to throw away the past three years and the next hundred because you punched my ex-boyfriend in front of my parents and their friends. In fact, my father was quite happy you did it." 

Keith smiled softly. "Really?" 

"Yes you fool. They hated Lotor for how he treated me and for his excuse of breaking up with me. They loved you, they thought you were really good for me when I told them earlier tonight that I loved you. They said that you got along with Romelle and Coran and with their approval you earned theirs. I'm sure you were told about my childhood. How my friends were really the staff and how I made sure they were well taken care of no matter what people thought of me. If you weren't you, and just decided you were better than them, my parents would have never been okay with you. But you're you, and I love you."

There was a pause as they slowly leaned in for a kiss. A kiss that Keith thought he'd never get to experience again. "But all of this is my fault." Allura said with a sadness he couldn't place in her voice. "I shouldn't have allowed us to be so far apart, to act like we weren't in love. I should've just told my parents and dealt with it like an adult. I should have never made you feel as if I was ashamed or embarrassed of you. I am so proud to call you my fiance. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." 

Keith lunged forward, pulling his fiance in for another kiss. "Marry me?" 

She laughed, holding up her left hand. "I'm pretty sure this signifies that I would gladly marry you." 

Keith blinked and his heart leapt, she was wearing the ring again. The one his mother said his father gave her. The one little piece of his father he had left. And she was wearing it again. "I'm serious. Let's get married." 

"Keith… did I slap you too hard?" She teased, smiles returning to both of their faces. "We are… in April." 

"Why not tonight? Coran is ordained. Romelle can be our witness. The garden is already beautiful thanks to your mom. And that fountain near the guest house… it's perfect for-" 

"Okay."

"Okay?" 

"Okay. Although we technically will only be married in England and no one will know." She added. 

"We'll know." They were standing now as Keith looked down at her with loving eyes. He was foolish to doubt his and Allura's love. Foolish for thinking they would break so easily. And thankful he was an idiot. 

The two returned to Allura's home where in secret they married. They may be married in a different country and only in the presence of two people, but they were together. And when Christmas morning finally came, they woke up together in the same bed as husband and wife. 

It was the first of many Christmas mornings they would share as such.


	2. Keith/Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie Holt has worked at her family's pizza shop since she turned fifteen. Now, three years later, she practically runs the show and it leaves little time for other things like romance. That is until Christmas rolls around and the parking lot is transformed into a massive tree lot that brings a few hungry workers into her shop.

Pidge had loved working for her family at their pizza shop. It was in a great spot with a lot of foot traffic so they always were constantly filled with customers. Of course weather such as snow or rain would slow things down, but overall her life practically running the pizza shop took up a lot of her time, if not all of it.

By now she was eighteen and had never really had a boyfriend. Sure she "dated" Lance when they were in middle school but she could hardly count that. And James… well her stint with James didn't really go the way either of them had envisioned. They were just working on a group project together and next thing either of them knew, they were naked in her bed. So yeah, she hadn't had a real boyfriend, or even someone she truly, romantically cared about.

And she was certainly fine with that. Besides, based on everything society has told her, women like her (nerds) were truly recognized for their greatness in college. So she had that to look forward to.

But all her contentment with finding a nice boy in college was thrown out the window when Lance and his fellow tree lot co-workers walked in and she saw… Keith.

Lance was so excited to be doing the city tree lot this year. It was a big deal for their small town, every year they set up a giant tree lot that was more or less a miniature fair. Inside the lot besides just the trees, was a lounge area under the tents where families could enjoy a Christmas classic with some hot cocoa, a merry go round, a ferris wheel, a tree maze, and Santa's village. Their town went all out for Christmas and it all culminated to the parade of lights that happened every Christmas Eve.

Lance by now had graduated high school along with her other best friend Hunk. Hunk had gone off to attend a super fancy culinary academy while Lance thankfully had stuck around. Community college was his route and Pidge was proud of him. He had always said he was done with school after high school, apparently Allura was a really positive influence on him. And part of her was jealous she didn't have someone like that in her life.

Enter Keith.

Lance had talked a lot to her about his co-workers in the tree lot, but one name seemed to get mentioned a lot; Keith. And Pidge was completely on Lance's side. Without ever meeting said co-worker, she had already surmised that Keith was the worst person in the world. The smug jerk who thought he was better than everyone else; yeah she believed every word of what Lance had told her. But he never once told her just how handsome he was.

For the first time in the two weeks since Thanksgiving that the tree lot has been up, Keith had actually joined everyone for pizza at their shop. She saw all the familiar faces of Lance's friends and co-workers, Ina, Nadia, Kinkade, his sister Veronica, and finally James whom was still a good friend of hers. But Keith, even if he had been a lifelong regular, she would've noticed him. His shaggy black hair, the alluring scar on his cheek, and those piercing violet eyes.

He shyly approached her at the counter, briefly making eye contact before glossing over the menu. "Hi, what can I get you?" She said, trying not to blush

"Uhhh hi. I uhh work at in the tree lot and uhhh Lance he uhh he was saying that there's a discount here for people who do." Pidge couldn't help but find his shyness endearing. He was just like her, socially awkward but often confused with overly shy. Why did Lance not like him?

"Absolutely. Two slices and a drink of your choice for $5. And it doesn't have to be two slices. It could be a slice with a salad, or a basket of garlic knots, or a meatball sub, or pasta, or-" she had to cut herself off before he thought she was a rambler. "So uhh yeah. Take your pick."

Keith gave her a shy smile and her heart nearly melted. It was so pure and warm, she could stare at it forever. He looked away from her to study his options one last time. "Can I do a slice of uhh margarita, and another one of the Brooklyn. And a cherry Coke or Pepsi whichever you got." And that was when Pidge decided she was super into Keith. The Brooklyn pizza was by far her favorite pizza they made. Meatball, garlic, mushroom, it was perfect.

"Brooklyn, that's a good choice. It's definitely my favorite," She said smoothly, trying not to let her voice shake and give her little crush away immediately. Seriously, why did Lance not like the guy?

"Well I'll take your word for it Katie." She nearly gasped at the fact he knew her name. Did Lance talk about her that much? As if reading her mind, Keith pointed to her name tag. "It's a uhh. It's nice meeting you." He handed her a five dollar bill.

Pidge wordlessly nodded, accepting it and handing him his receipt. "Number 32." He gave her another shy smile before heading to the darkest corner.

Suddenly he was surrounded by a couple of girls who had just come from shopping in the tree lot. She watched as these girls all flirted with him and he gave the same shy smile back as he tried his best to deny their advances. Now she knew why Lance didn't like Kieth. Lance always considered himself to be the resident heart-throb but with Keith in the picture, all eyes were on him.

She couldn't help but make eye contact with him through the two girls he was talking to. And she couldn't help herself but imagine being one of the more confident girls and talking to him. She also couldn't help but feel Lance's gaze on her as well. He knew.

She turned to Nyma and asked her to bring Keith his slices since she knew that if she did, she'd never hear the end of it from Lance. He was just as, if not more, protective of her then Matt. "No problem Katie. I'd be honored to give that hottie his pizza. Maybe get his number."

Pidge shot her a glance, "What about Matt? I thought you were into my brother nowadays?" Nyma blushed and tried her best not to make eye contact.

"It was for you. I know that you think he's cute too. You're shy but… you're never that shy when you work the register. So I was gonna get his number for you," she swore. And Pidge believed her. Nyma had always been around since Matt had started high school despite meeting a year prior and Pidge loved her like the sister she never had. Nyma was the person she could go to for girl things that she was a bit too embarrassed to talk to her mother about (James). Nyma was two years her elder, so anything Pidge needed to talk about, whether that be pressure from her family, or what boy she thought was cute, Nyma had already gone through and always offered her a different point of view without making Pidge feel like she should take her advice. It was nice to have someone to lean on, and that's why she was so disappointed when Matt and her ended up not getting together while Matt went off to college practically across the country and it seemed to be over for good. Matt even had a girlfriend currently as well, but Pidge held out hope that her brother would get his shit together and finally see the amazing girl that's been by his side since eighth grade. But alas… she had to just hope and wait.

"I mean… unless you're going to do it yourself." Nyma teased pulling her out of memory lane. "Cus he was totally checking you out. And did you see his face when you told him the Brooklyn was your favorite slice, he seemed so proud that he picked something you liked."

Pidge playfully rolled her eyes. "Very well. I guess I'll bring him his slices. But I make no promises that I even say anything other than 'can I get you anything else'."

Nyma rolled her eyes back before whispering, "dibs on being your maid of honor." Pidge couldn't help but smile at her friend.

The walk to Keith seemed to take forever. A million thoughts raced through her head about what she should say. Hi, you're cute would you like to go out? No that was to direct, and she was never that forward with anyone. Here you go Keith. Have a good day? No, she would have to explain how she knew his name.

Shit. Why was talking to the handsome boy in the corner so tough?

"Thank you so much. I appreciate it," Keith said as he accepted the pizza from her. She was a bit at a loss for words. "You know… I heard that your like the owner of this place. But you're a bit young." He said trying to make conversation.

"Uhh yeah. My parents have owned this place since before I was born. They still do but they trust me enough to run things during semester breaks," she admitted.

"So you're a senior then?"

"Yep. Just turned eighteen too," she revealed hoping not to deter Keith from possibly flirting with her. She's no expert, but it seemed like Keith was possibly flirting. "You know… I'm due for a break," she turned back to see Nyma give her a thumbs up and a wink. "Would… would it be okay if I join you."

Kieth smiled at her. "I'd be honored." Pidge nearly fell off the chair she sat down so fast. "I'm Keith by the way."

"Oh I know," Pidge said before covering her mouth and cursing herself. "I mean… Lance talks about you a lot."

Keith laughed. "I'm sure he does. Always telling me that I work too hard or try to much." He leaned in closer to her, almost making her think he was going to pull her in for a kiss. "Although I think he's a little jealous of me for some reason. Especially when I asked about you."

Pidge was about to ask him what he meant when they were interrupted by Lance. "Hey guys… what's uhhh… what's going on here?"

Keith pulled away from Pidge but not before whispering in her ear. "To be continued."

"Nothing at all." Keith said to Lance. "Just asking Katie here if she's planning on coming to visit us in the lot. This place could use a Christmas tree. Right?" He turned to look at her flushed face. She could still feel his warm breath on the side of her face.

Wordlessly she nodded.

"See. I think it'd be a great idea. This place is a staple to the community and being right next to us it should totally be all in. Unless-" he stopped to get her attention. "I'm sorry for just assuming. But you do celebrate Christmas, yeah?"

"Yes. My dad loves it, like more than a man his age should. And my mom loves the snow so Christmas… it's a big deal." By now Nyma had come up to them, most likely to pull Lance away.

"Christmas? What about Christmas?"

Lance turned and looked at her. "Keith here was saying that this place needs a tree."

"Oh I think that'd be a lovely idea. Nothing says homey than the smell of pine when you come in." Nyma pointed to the window by the entrance where they had set up a plastic Santa. "It would fit perfectly with the chubby Santa." And Pidge envisioned what it would look like and she loved it, especially since Keith was there.

"I agree."

Suddenly Keith's phone's alarm rang and he looked at it. "Looks like our lunch break is over Lance. Time to get back out there. I think you're on netting and I'm cutting.

Keith grabbed the two slices and made his way out leaving Pidge and Nyma behind. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "At least you put yourself out there. If Lance didn't… next time." Pidge sighed and quickly wiped down the table and took his drink off. She stood up and started to head back behind the counter when she felt a different hand grab her shoulder.

She turned to see Keith, looking at her smiling. "And since you're going to get a tree, maybe you'd like some company?"

Pidge was stunned and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. Keith had just asked her out. "I'd… I'd like that."

He pulled out a piece of paper and slipped it into her pocket as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Me too Katie."

He slipped away and made his way out the door and back into the snowy weather. Nyma whooped in excitement as Pidge traced the ghost of Keith's lips on her cheek. She pulled out the paper. _xxx-xxx-xxxx - Keith Kogane_

This was going to be a good Christmas in deed.


	3. Keith/Acxa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a big question to ask Acxa but she also has a secret of her own.

Keith was excited to bring Acxa to Earth for the holidays. His father's old shack was still a work in progress but Pidge had happily offered up a spare room for the two of them. For three years they have been tirelessly working to expand the Voltron Coalition and bring about a new era of peace. Of course Keith had chosen to leave Voltron behind and take his rightful place as a blade. It didn't take long for him to become the Commander for the Blade of Marmora especially after his mother and Kolivan were elected the first ever representatives of New Daibazaal. They couldn't split their time with both the Blades and New Daibazaal so the blades held a vote and Keith won unanimously. And his first official act was to reform the Blades into a humanitarian relief effort, and allow all forms of life, not just Galra. He was so happy that Romelle was the first to join. The girl was like a sister to him and he was so thankful she joined him. She was followed by a few other of his friends like Nyma and Rolo. And of course he already had Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid. Together they made all the difference. 

But in the years they all spent together making the universe a better place, by far the best thing to come out of it was his relationship with Acxa. She was without a doubt the love of his life, his most trusted advisor, his right hand, his best friend, and the woman he intended to spend the rest of his life with. And if everything went according to plan, come Christmas day he would be engaged. 

Once they landed their small ship at the Garrison, Acxa and Keith were instantly enveloped in a near bone crushing hug from Pidge. "I've missed you both so much," she said trying to hold in the tears. She pulled back a little to take in her friends. "Look at you. Keith… you're finally taller than Acxa. Although… if you count the horns-" 

"I definitely do," Acxa interrupted with a smile and a laugh as Keith gave her a light elbow to the ribs. It was always their thing. She loved being able to pin him to a wall and look down at her boyfriend before engaging in sensual activities. But now he was just as tall as her and it made life so much better. Keith had grown, not just in height but he has added much needed definition to his once slender build. Instead was now the body of a man, a man that turned multitude of heads whenever he entered a room, a man who demanded respect. He still had a slender frame, compared to his brother Shiro, but while Shiro's was more bulky and ripped, Keith was more of a swimmers build, slender and defined much to Acxa's pleasure. 

"Well I don't," Keith teased, playfully shoving Acxa with her elbow. She laughed, something she had finally started to feel comfortable with. It took her so long to allow Keith to break through her walls and open up. Laughing, she found out was one of the things she enjoyed doing most. She learned that it was one of the purest forms of happiness and it only took her a couple years to allow herself to laugh. 

Pidge smiled at seeing the beautiful couple. After the war, everyone kind of went their own way. Her and Lance stayed on Earth while she worked with her brother, Hunk and Shiro continued their mission of spreading peace throughout the universe. But Keith, Keith went the furthest. He lead the blades to reform as a humanitarian effort and that took him all the way into the unknown reaches of space. His mission was a year long and no one had heard from him, but when he returned from exploration and aiding, he returned happily in a relationship with Acxa. Everyone was thrilled, especially Pidge. She had known Keith for longer than anyone else except Shiro. She was honestly amazed that he didn't immediately see through her disguise when they first all became Paladins. She would've thought that countless dinners with her family and Shiro would've given him some idea. Plus Keith had a special place in her heart being her first crush. She was only eleven, but still she knew he was handsome even then. Anyways, she pulled herself out of her childhood memories and guided them to their room. Her parents had recently converted two of their guest rooms into another master bedroom. One of the benefits of her father being a high ranking official when she was young; giant house. 

Keith said he couldn't believe that they did that. One of the rooms were his and hers favorite place to hide from Matt while Shiro and Sam discussed their missions. Eventually Matt joined in on those discussions and her and Keith still went to the room to hangout and gossip about their lives. 

She listened as Keith explained all of this to Acxa who was listening to her boyfriend intensely, as if his story was the most interesting thing she'd ever heard. She knew that look in her eye; love. And she desperately wanted to kiss her boyfriend. "So dinner will be at seven, so take some time and rest. I'm sure travelling all the way from New Daibazaal surely took a bit out of you." 

Keith nodded and Acxa than her. As Keith gently closed the door he heard her shout back, "oh and Lance is coming!" 

He was about to open the door again and shout at her for lying. She had told them Lance was spending time with his family. But Acxa had pulled him away the minute the door closed and threw him onto the bed. While he may be as tall as her now, she was still very much stronger than him. 

Keith studied the look in her eye and saw lust. A look he rarely saw, and it worried him that she may have thought something was up. He swore under his breath, chastising himself for trusting his plan to Ezor and Zethrid. No doubt Ezor spilled everything. 

"Everything alright?" He asked. 

"Of course. I'm just… really thankful for you and my life." 

Keith understood the feeling. He never expected to survive the war against the Galra. By all accounts he should've been dead, and Acxa should have been the reason. He could think of about a dozen ways Acxa could have ended his life and chose not to. Now he was on the cusp of asking her to spend the rest of her life with him. Life was just funny that way. 

"I'm thankful for that too." He took a seat beside her at the edge of their bed. It was rare for either of them to truly share what they were feeling, but most of the time they never had too. They could just sense the others issues without having to prod to much. "I can't believe that it's been as long as it has. Sometimes it seems like yesterday I was just a military school dropout trying to find his lost brother. And then I wake up next to you and remember how far I've… we've come." 

Acxa leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips. With every kiss he fell further and further in love with her. "Me too. I'm glad that… that you're there to help me." Her voice sounding a bit more serious. 

Acxa for all the progress she had made, still occasionally relapsed into her old ways. The time she spent as a general with Lotor had left a permanent scar on her psyche. Spending so many years with a narcissistic psychopath had really left her damaged. She was thankful Keith wasn't around for the three years after Lotor betrayed them. She wasn't proud of herself and struggled greatly to do the right thing. It took her a little over a year to figure it all out. Keith. He was her beacon, her guiding light out of the darkness. And once the war ended, he had been by her side ever since. Life was better with Keith in it and she always reminded herself to remember that. Even when they argued about Keith's lack of self preservation or concerns of his well being, she always made it a point to bring up how she wouldn't want to be anywhere else but beside him. 

Which made it weird when he suddenly seemed a bit distant as of late. As if he was preoccupied with other things that he refused to share with her. She wanted to bring it up on multiple occasions, especially after she confronted Ezor and Zethrid who both refused to talk about it. Then the same with Krolia. She had come to think of Krolia as her own mother, the woman had taken her under her wing and had been just as big as an influence in her life as Keith had. Finally Romelle had given her a decent answer but not anything sufficient. Just that Keith was a bit stressed and nervous about something he planned on doing. It wasn't much, but enough for her to realize that Keith was keeping something from her. But when Keith asked her to come with him to Earth to celebrate a holiday, well she assumed that this was what he was nervous about. She thought it was precious how Keith still got nervous asking her trivial stuff such as this. 

And then she found out her secret. And she was so happy and terrified and nervous and every emotion one could go through when they find out they're pregnant. And she really, really, reallllly wanted to tell Keith. But he seemed so nervous about that thing that she knew now wasn't the time. She decided to wait until the Christmas day party Keith told her about. 

But Keith still seemed distant at dinner especially when Lance brought up if he "popped the question" a term she had never heard but was enough for Keith to choke on his drink. And her doubt momentarily returned. She trusted Keith with her life and he trusted her, but it bothered her that he kept this whatever it was a secret. But at the same time… she was also keeping a secret of her own. One that would change their relationship forever. 

Keith was pissed, but also terrified. Acxa was getting suspicious, and since Lance nearly blew it their first night, things between them had been tense. He wanted more than anything to reassure her that it was nothing to worry about. Acxa had also become a little more distant, seeking out Colleen Holt for advice which surprised him because he didn't think they were close at all. He guessed it must have been because when she was upset she would seek out his own mother for advice and Krolia was back on Daibazaal so Colleen was the next best thing. Pidge had always raved about how her mom may get on her back but she was always willing to offer helpful advice to anyone who needed it. And it worried him that Acxa hadn't come to him first. 

Five days had passed and now it was Christmas Eve. Despite both being a little distant, things between them were as good as ever. Whatever Colleen had told Acxa had given her a second outlook on Keith and her own secret. And Keith was doing everything possible to assure Acxa that there was nothing to worry about. Everyone was over at the Holt household for their annual Christmas party and the liquor was flowing. Except for the two blade of Marmora members. Keith needed to remain perceptive and sober enough to propose while Acxa was told that drinking while pregnant was not good for the baby. 

Around ten when the party had died down and most of the generals and officials had retired for the night, leaving only their friends and family remaining, Keith had had enough. Screw waiting tomorrow or any longer. He had to ask Acxa, he needed to show her just how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. 

"Everything okay?" Acxa asked, looking rather adorable wearing the Christmas sweater Pidge had gotten her. "I know that we've both been kind of… awkward since we got here but I'm sorry it's my fault. I-"

Keith pulled her in for a kiss. "It's not you. It's me. I've been keeping something from you." He pulled away and turned around from her. He nervously ran his hand through his hair. "I know that I'm not the most… friendliest of people especially when I'm focused on a specific task. I tend to focus on that more than anything. And that includes you. And I apologise. I don't want you to think you're second to anything or anyone else. You're the most important person in my life." He got down on one knee. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you… will you marry me?"

Acxa tackled him to the ground capturing his lips once more. "Yes. Yes of course I will." She peppered his face with a dozen kisses feeling like a fool for ever doubting Keith. 

As Keith slide the ring on her finger Acxa thought about her secret. Colleen had told her she'd know when the time is right to tell Keith, and now was more than right… it was perfect. 

"Keith?" He looked back up to her. "I also have something to say. I… I don't think I'm going to be the most important person in your life for very long." Keith looked at her unsure of what she meant. She grabbed his hand and gently placed it on her belly. 

It took him a minute to realize just exactly what she was saying, but when he did he lifted her up in the air and spun her around, delighted beyond belief. "Are you serious. I'm… we're going to be parents." She nodded wordlessly. "I love you so much Acxa." 

"I love you too Keith. With all my heart." 

And as the years went on, Keith would always remember that Christmas as the Christmas he started a family.


End file.
